Many sports require tremendous amounts of equipment that must be transported from some staging area to a use area. Some of that equipment can be variable from being bulky and light weight to small and heavy weight, but regardless of size each form of the equipment must be carried to the area of use. For most such uses it is preferable that all of the equipment be carried at one time to avoid having to make two or more trips between the staging area and the use area. A further complication of the transporting of equipment is the terrain that must be crossed between the staging area and the use area; in some cases that terrain involves steep trails, paths, steps or ladders that are best negotiated by the carrier if the carrier has both hands available to assist in the negotiation of the trip. In any and all cases of transporting equipment it is easiest and most comfortable if the weight of the equipment is balanced and distributed over the body of the person carrying the equipment. The present invention accomplishes all of the above desired purposes by providing a backpack with integral front pack area that can be used to carry equipment of many sizes and shapes in conveniently located and distributed positions on the user.